Gnomes, Tomes
Recap Day 17 (1510-08-27) The party in Gumpbrun last night. Gerald Knott researches Hill Giants in Gumpbrun's Library. He then returns to Jack's Inn & Tavern and tells the party what he found out. The party head over to speak with Sheriff Lial again and head over to his office. He talks about the road to Bon' Theris being closed due to a Hill Giant attacking carts and such on the road. Gumpbrun is also offering a bounty on the Hill Giant like Fen Den, 10,000 copper coins. The party head off down the road. They find the spot where Dave the potter's wagon had been attacked by the Hill Giant. Gerald with the help of his Owl find the Giant's tracks that lead to a cave. The party follow behind the owl. Outside the cave the party work out a plan. Gerald lures out the Giant with a sound cantrip then sending his owl inside. When the giant comes out Locke and Chad Barbo jump on it from above. The giant is covered by grease by Gerald's spell, then Midori sets the grease on fire. After exchanging blows for a while the giant is killed but Chad is knocked unconscious. See Lin considers killing Chad then, but thinks better of it as the other team members are too healthy, and stabilises Chad instead. With the battle over, Gerald Knott's owl scouts the cave and can't find the pet spider inside. The party heads inside the Giant's to camp. They don't set any watches. During the night the giant spider comes out of a side passage and ambushes the party. The Giant Spider is eventually killed. See Lin takes the opportunity to kick Chad who was knocked unconscious again. Midori then heals Chad up. fight between the spider and the party goes well except Chad is knocked out again. See Lin pretends to do CPR but kills Chad. Locke is immediately suspicious, but he doesn't have proof. See Lin volunteers to be tied up, then the party rests for the rest of the night. Day 18 (1510-08-28) The party march back to Gumpbrun in the rain with the Giant's Head. They visit Sheriff Lial and turn in half the Giant's Head for the reward. Day 19 (1510-08-29) The party arrive back in Fen Den and return to the elderly Sheriff there. The Sheriff forgot about the quest to pay 100,000 copper, but is reminded by Gerald. Gerald also has forgotten the reward amount, so only asks for 10,000 copper. The party head back to Dusty's Tavern. Locke challenges See Lin to a duel in 7 days to settle the matter. See Lin doesn't want to take part in this duel, but Locke makes it clear he has no choice. Locke hires 3 guards to keep watch on See Lin and pays for an innroom for the week. Before See Lin can be locked in the room, he makes a run for it. Locke hits him with a sword then Gerald casts sleep on See Lin. Category:Gnomes, Tomes & Catacombs Episodes